Korsakov
Korsakov is the Draconis Alma of Chaos. He spends much of his time experimenting and being beaten up, but he can be strong if he needs to. Appearance Korsakov generally wears a long black lab coat or a black suit and a skull mask. He has red irises and dark black hair. He just about never takes off the mask, so describing his face would be a waste of time. He's actually somewhat well-muscled, although its hard to tell beneath the lab coat. He gives the appearance of being weak, but the more sensitive can tell that a lot of power is bubbling just below the surface. Personality His personality isn't really.... "stable" due to the insanity caused by the chaos magic coursing through his veins. However, he just about always shows a large interest in scientific discovery. Or, at least cutting things open and putting them back together in "fun new ways". And, terrifying though it may be to be operated on by Korsakov, he really is a very good doctor. In fact, he does keep a medical journal which details nearly every character and species in drealms. The only one who knows more about the goings on a drealms is Aeon, the Draconis Alma of Knowledge. For obvious reasons. Korsakov doesn't quite follow the social norms of the world. He has no respect for privacy, personal space, or the dead. And, although he will vehemently deny it, he does care about his friends. Ever since getting married, he's gotten a bit of a paternal streak. That's not to say he goes easier on children, but he will try and keep younger characters out of trouble or educate them in his own special way. Korsakov also tends to be a bit full of himself. He claims credit for things he barely helped with or didn't even do at all. He constantly refers to Hono Manor as Korsakov Manor, and considers himself the most intelligent person in the world, as well as the best doctor and scientist. Also. he might be evil. Or something. I don't know. He has villain business cards and stuff. Pffffft, its Korsakov whatever. History Korsakov has a long, interesting history. Of course, he's not the kind to share, and when he does tell about his history, one must remember that he might not be the most reliable source. From what can be gathered, Korsakov lived with the Dragon God of Chaos, Kov. Kov, of course, has far more chaos energy than Korsakov, and is truly stark raving mad. Kov would often fail to remember who he was, let alone Korsakov. Korsakov made the skull mask as a small child, hoping it would make him stand out to Kov and help his "father" remember him. It really didn't help. Instead, Korsakov, after one of the many traumatizing moments that come from living with an insane dragon god, began to believe the mask was really his face. Eventually, Korsakov was kicked out of his Kov's realm because he thought Korsakov was a door-to-door salesman, and Kov wasn't buying. So, at the young age of six, Korsakov was thrown out into the world. He lived in the wilderness, on the streets, travelling, learning, surviving. Somewhere along the way he found Divan, one of the worlds greatest biomages. It was from Divan that he learned his flesh magic, blood magic, and necromancy, alongside the child who would eventually become Doktor von Ziegler. He also learned all about clockwork machinery from Iago, another man incredibly talented in his craft, alongside a boy named Hector. Thus began Korsakov's foray into the world of science. Korsakov eventually found his way to Kritana, where he set up a lab in an old, dilapidated house. At the time, Korsakov was a much more serious person, and tended to use his abilities to cause chaos and destruction. Of course, he also soon learned that there were people far stronger than him. Namely, Aero and Siwang. They would pummel him very often. Especially Aero. Aero pummeled Korsakov more than was probably healthy. Korsakov went on to do a number of things, including getting into a rivalry with a Draconid named Rakav. During his rivalry Korsakov learned about Symbiotes and was even able to manufacture a pseudo-Symbiote using genetic material gathered from Red, Black, and Rakav. He also began his first foray into cloning, creating a "clone" of Aero who ended up female. He named her Myra and kept her in a magic coffin until recently when he released her and she decided to become an arena champion. Eventually Korsakov started an adventuring guild known as the Skull Guild. Having been poor homeless, and a heavy drinker for most of his life, he managed to turn his life around via the guild, through which he gained vast wealth. Korsakov hired three men to help him run the guild: Saul, the Neuromancer, taught magic; Brantus, the Smith, taught combat; and Ritters, the Alchemist, taught medicine and biology. The four of them became good friends, and that friendship has lasted long after they left the Skull Guild. Korsakov left the guild due to meeting Diana. Korsakov, in some strange and seemingly impossible twist of fate, found a woman that he loved, and who loved him back. Korsakov left the guild, leaving the master of voodo, Samedi in charge. Saul, Ritters, and Brantus wen their seperate ways as well. Korsakov ended up marrying Diana, settling down, and having a child named Viktor. And then they lived happily ever after. But not really. Korsakov managed to get into a fight with Rakav, who ended up killing Korsakov. Diana was left alone with Viktor, until only a year later she died in a fire. Viktor was left parentless, and was raised by Voyna, a Spirit of War. Korsakov's death did not last, obviously. Two years after his death he was resurrected by Siwang. He went on to meet Ichos and Physis, the latter of whom he managed to enrage very often. Unfortunately, he eventually found out that his wife was dead, and nearly ripped apart reality until he was calmed down. Ever since then his main goal had been to bring his wife back to life. He did several other things afterwards such as reuniting with his son, healing a whole bunch of people who got hurt, helping Forett with his curse or whatever it was, and continuing his long standing tradition of being beaten up by Aero and Siwang. Relationships Asuna - Korsakov is incredibly protective of Asuna, and her son Alveron, is his godchild Aero - Generally annoyed by his idiocy and the fact that things generally go his way Siwang - A bit more wary of him, considering he's definitely more intelligent for Aero and has a penchant for bloodlust Forett - He helped Forett out, so Forett owed him and became his assitant until repayng his debt and not letting The Dark One eat him Rook - A boy with telekinetic powers who was his assistant for a time Saul, Ritters, and Brantus - Old friends from the Skull Guild L - Barely knows he guy, but hey, he likes tea Zisser Vraal - Wants to dissect him Sairen - Hired him once Doktor von Ziegler - Studied under the same teacher as him Waggle - The clean freak needs to die for ruining his samples Damion - Secretly has a soft spot for the kid. He hits him because he wants him to stop being an idiot Aster - Showed him around the manor Kenko - Thinks she's a bad doctor, and doesn't want her stealing his spotlight Averician - MUST. KILL. MIRROR MAN Malio - He has a begrudging respect for her guile, but she's really annoying too Viktor - Korsakov is his father Myra - Korsakov is her.... uh..... father? Black - Occasional test subject and occasional ally Red - Kept him in a jar on two seperate occasions Felicity - His roomate, and his riftwalker test subject Fawn(droid) - Korsakov is also somewhat protective of Fawn. He has fallen in love with her, and the two are sort of a couple. (Its a little odd since Kors is currently a 14 year old girl) Rakav - He really hates Rakav Tak - He's pretty sure this child may be less intelligent than Aero Eternal - He thinks this guy is a bit too crystal happy. Those things get everywhere. Everywhere. And uh, I'm sure there are other people, but meh. Magic Draconis Alma Chaos Magic - Chaos. It is what the universe once was, and what it will someday return to. Chaos is the natural decay of all things. Therefore, chaos magic specializes in pure destruction, atom by atom. It can be channeled into balls, or lasers, or even used to make his punches hit harder. He can also use it to break down into particles in order to move at the speed of light to any location and then reassemble. Also called teleportation. Also called telepotato. Technically he could also stop this decay from occurring, but he isn't likely to do so. Ever. Although, perhaps this ability is why Korsakov no longer ages. Biomagics - Korsakov has studied under the greates biomage in the world, Divan. This grouping of magics allow him to manipulate blood and flesh, as well as raise the dead. Although he generally uses it to hold together his experiments and heal others, it can be used offensively as well. He rarely even bothers with real necromancy anymore. Not a magic but... clockwork - Korsakov is also incredibly skilled in the creation of clockwork machines, as evidenced when he created Fawndroid, a clockwork body for Fawn to use while she was dead. Of course, metal just isn't as fun to cut open, and there's no blood, so he generally sticks more to biomagics. Plus Korsakov has a vast amount of magical artifacts stashed away in various places, both in drealms and out of it. The stuff he finds. Honestly. Trivia Korsakov is a last name ;) Category:Character Category:Draconis Alma Category:Fantasy